A Psychic Overload
by CaLeB7777
Summary: A man wanders into the forest and finds a secluded field, only to find that it gives him more trouble than it's worth. Rated M for sexual content and violent themes/acts.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Psychic Overload: Chapter One  
By CaLeB7777**_

 **One thing I want you guys to know is that this is my first fic, I don't know how to use Fanfiction, so I will probably screw up somewhere. If I could get and if you want more, please tell me what Pokémon I should use, storyline, and all that good stuff. Also, I made this in my head before I wrote it, so the details are not exact and as good as I originally thought it would be. Lemon will not come until later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Nintendo does.**

 **Also, lemons will be in this story. You have been warned.**

 **So, without further ado, let's begin, shall we?**

On a clear morning, I happened to be walking through the forest and came across a huge tree in the middle of a secluded area. It was almost impossible to see through the brush and shrubs. There were 2 small openings, one down low to the point where I could crawl through, and another almost 180 degrees to the other side. I crawled through the opening and brushed my pants off. I looked over to the other opening across the slightly tall grass.  
3 Gallade where tearing through the bushes, carrying dead Pokémon that looked significantly like Zoarark. They looked my way and 3 just shrugged it off and run into the tree through what looked like an entrance. One in particular caught my eye, though. He had stayed a lot longer than the others, giving me a nasty look that I assumed would be like a Pokemon version of the evil eye. I noticed the huge scar across his eye. He ran quickly inside after he had realized I noticed him.  
I took some time to admire the view. Kirlia danced across the field, hundreds of them. One had danced up to me and started cuddling my leg. I gave a small smile and patted it's head, then watched as it danced off. I saw all the Ralts, almost as many as there were Kirlia. They had been hiding in small piles of leaves around me, and I gave a small laugh as they peeked out at me.  
I then looked back at the tree and saw a shiny Gardevoir come out of the tree, along with the four Gallade I had previously seen. The Gardevoir had walked up to me and held up her hand. I thought it seemed weird that Pokémon had adjusted to human customs, but I took her hand, and I immediately felt another presence in my head, something I was previously unaccustomed to, but would soon be.  
 _"Hello, stranger. What brings you to our sacred abode?"_ The Gardevoir asked telepathically.  
"Just, uh, walking by. Why?" I stuttered.  
 _"Well, while you're here, come on in. Enjoy the scenery as you have been."_ I was surprised at the fact that the Gardevoir was already looking into my past. I reluctantly started walking towards the tree. I noticed that a group of Gallade had packed around me, and there were four, as I had probably seen earlier, were around me in a rhombus-like pattern, with the Gardevoir in front of the first one. The Kirlia who had earlier attached to my leg had danced over to my leg again, and when I went to pet it like I had earlier, I felt a sharp pain across my arm. I looked behind me and saw the Gallade with the scar across his eye with his elbow blade extended and dripping with small drops of my blood. I shrugged off the pain and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone who** **ends up reading this story AND likes it, thank you. Feel free to review or do something. It is appreciated. I will probably be updating everyday for a while until I have to write more. After that, extremely slow updates. But your not here to listen to me lecture (or at least I hope not). Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, it would definitely not be a children's show.**

As I turned my head, I could see that we were almost inside of the gigantic tree. As we walked in, I took in the beauty of nature that was eminent in this hollow tree. There were about half as many Ralts and Kirlia inside as there were outside, and it was obvious a lot of work had to be done to make this a suitable home AND this beautiful. There were tree stumps as chairs, and all different sizes of logs so they could eat at a suitable height. A Ralts stumbled up to me with food on its face, then fell over on my foot. I reached out to help it up, but quickly withdrew my hand as I remembered the cruel Gallade behind me. I smelled a sweet sent drifting from the far end of the tree, but was startled as well as the Gallade around me and the shiny Gardevoir.

" TYRAAAAAANNNNN " I run outside, with the Gardevoir and Gallade in hot pursuit. A massive Tyranitar was tearing the tree apart limb from limb. My instincts kicked in and I immediately went for my starter Pokemon's Pokéball. "Go Feraligatyr!" I yelled, throwing out the Big Jaw Pokemon. The two were extremely close in size, but the ground type had major disadvantage. "Feraligatyr use Hydro Pump!" TheWater Typeet loose a high pressured jet of water, instantly knocking out the Armor Pokemon. I then captured it using a Great Ball so as to make sure it would not cause anymore havoc.

"Feraligatyr, return!" I said, holding up the Pokéball as a stream of red light zapped the Pokemon, pulling it into the round device. "Great job.." I whispered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**As I have mentioned before, any reviews, follows, or any of that good stuff is appreciated, and I only have this story written to a certain point. That means as soon as I hit that point, updates will be slow as all hell. It's been a while since an update though. Poison ivy. Thank you for understanding.**

 **P.S. The shiny Gardevoir's name is Raylee.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Gardevoir ran up to me, a small grin on her face and clapping lightly. "Gar-Garde!" She then walked up to a slightly tall Kirlia. " _This is my cousin, Destiny."_ I extended my hand, but drew it back once again due to the fierce growl that emanated from behind me. Remembering the small gash on my arm, I thought it best to withdraw my limb.

She then signaled for me to follow her. I ran up next to her and continued walking. We begin to walk up what I could only assume the Pokemon version of stairs. We passed by several severed branches from the Tyranitar's attack. There were several perfectly crafted doors, and I thought of either two things: They had the most skilled crafters in the world, or they were extremely good thieves. Either way, I let out a small chuckle. I earned a light slap to the face for that thought. " _We are not thieves, child. How dare you accuse us of such vile acts?"_ She asked telepathically. I just shrugged it off and continued walking.

We came to a door with a small sign hanging on it, written in a language foreign to me. She proceeded to the door and opened it. A huge room, likely at the top of the tree due to the mass amounts of steps we climbed, with a full sized bed, except different than the ones you might see today. The room gave off a slightly disturbing aura, and a weird smell that I couldn't quite place my finger on. The Gallade had since left, and I assumed they knew what was going to happen or weren't interested enough to care. Or both.

I heard the door shut behind me, and instantly, I knew exactly what was going on. I slowly back up towards the door, but as soon as my hand touched it, I was enveloped within a thin purple layer of psychic energy, keeping me in complete hopelessness as the Gardevoir slowly approached me.

 **WARNING: LEMON AHEAD  
**  
" _We can't have you leave this early on. I don't think you would want to miss this."_

As she said that, her psychic powers slowly began sliding my pants off of my body, revealing my slightly muscular legs and boxers. She then reached her hand down my boxers and began stroking my semi-erect cock, while rubbing her body up against mine. She then ripped my shirt and boxers off and began rubbing against me more rapidly. I desperately trying to escape her psychic grasp, but the more I struggled, the harder it was to do anything, and the better she seemed to feel against my now naked body. I couldn't deny the fact that she was expertly pleasuring me, so I just let go and hoped it would be over soon.

 _"Finally giving in? Well then, I hope you're prepared,"_ she said, slowly stepping out of her dress and revealing her petite breasts and her wet, moist pussy. I felt a small bit of blood run down my nose. She walked over and wiped it off with the tip of her finger, then wiped it on the wall.  
 _"What's the matter? have you never seen 'boobs' or so you call them?"  
_ "Nu-Nu-Not on a Ga-Gardevoir, no," I stuttered, trying to keep calm.  
She waved her hand, and my hand rose up and two fingers drove themselves straight into her lower lips, pumping rapidly. She moaned in pleasure, and I could feel her psychic grip loosen, but I had since given up on the idea of escaping, complete and total horniness coming over me. Speaking of horns, hers had rubbed against my chest, leaving a raw red streak on my rib cage from her rubbing against me.  
But she then left my hand and levitated me over to the bed. She sat me with my legs over the side, then bent down and took my fully erect penis into her mouth. I felt a small moan escape my mouth as she expertly sucked and licked at me.  
She continued to go at it, and I felt a strain in my cock, then released my load straight down her throat. She released her grip on me, but I was so exhausted that I passed out and fell straight forward over the Gardevoir, hanging over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to a loud smash and a shriek of fear. I tried to shake the bit of drowsiness from my eyes, but it was in vain. I squinted my eyes to see a Gallade had broken the door down and had the Gardevoir backed up into a corner. I rubbed my eyes and before my vision could blur again, I saw that it was the Gallade with the scar across his eye. Raylee was curled into a ball in the corner while the Gallade shouted angrily, "You are a disgrace to our people. You slept with a human! What the fuck has gotten into your head?! This is unacceptable!" He screamed as he extended his elbow blades.

Time seemed to slow down, and I took a risk and lunged in front of the Gallade, feeling unbelievable pain as his blades sliced through my skin. I feel to the ground in a bloody mess, the wound extending from my right shoulder down to my left thigh, and I was breathing heavily. He let out a laugh and said 'Let this be a reminder that no human can survive these blades. Enjoy your last moments of life, puny human." He walked back out of the room, maniacal laughter echoing off of the trees insides. Raylee ran over and used her psychic powers to levitate my shirt over and tightly tie it around my waist, where the wound was deepest. 'This guy needs anger management' I thought, and surprisingly got a response. 'He is jealous. He has always wanted me for himself.'

'Could you get me to the hospital now? Please?' I thought. She quickly levitated the rest if my clothes over and slid them on. She then levitated my bleeding body out of the tree and we quickly flew over to the hospital. She let me down, and I immediately stood and started towards the door, almost falling, but Raylee caught me. I continued walking at a slower pace, most of my body hanging low to the left.

"As I finally made it in the door, I fell to my knees. Between the stream if blood flowing from the corner of my mouth, and the huge gash through my abdomen, I thought I was going to die, but I couldn't let myself, because I thought about my family, and how much some people (or Pokémon, in Raylee's case) cared about me, and I couldn't let it happen, so I forced myself to stay awake, not to pass out no matter how hard it was. I couldn't let myself die. That was final.

I saw the lady at the desk run up to me, asking what had happened, while tryin to get past Raylee so she could see how bad the wound was.

"Raylee..." I croaked. "Please..let her...help me..."

Raylee reluctantly moved to the side, and the nurse slowly undid the psychically tied knot. The lady gasped at the wound and ran back to the desk to dial a phone number, while Raylee stood me, her hands on her chest and tears in her eyes.

"Since when do you care...so much...about me? We just...met yesterday." She tried to answer but I couldn't hear her. My vision started to fade and my senses weren't working properly. I just couldn't move, or see or hear. I just stopped for a moment, and then passed out and slammed into the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains Pokémon-on-human rape!**  
 **If you are against rape and/or death of any kind, do not read! You have been warned  
Ok now that we got that out of the way, let's get on to the good stuff, shall we?**  
I awoke on a hospital bed, wondering why I kept ending up in these situations ever since I met Raylee. I tried to sit up, but felt immediate pain in my abdomen and laid back down. I saw Raylee rush over from the corner of the room into view, and was immediately relieved. She wasn't hurt, which meant she could go home, I could heal, and everything would go back to normal...as if!  
She climbed onto the bed with me, careful to avoid my wound, and laid down beside me for a little while. After a little bit of much deserved peace and quiet, she climbed off the side of the bed and closed the door.  
"What are you doing now?" I asked, not wanting to deal with anything except for maybe a Drowzee.  
"Finishing what we started...as long as that's okay with you." She said in a slightly seductive voice.  
"Raylee, can I just go to- Wait, did you just speak?!"  
"That I did. The tree my family calls home, it was a gift from Lord Arceus. It is a sacred place, and as such, has mystical qualities. From sleeping in it, you have absorbed some of those mystical properties, giving you the ability to hear our chain of evolution's speech as your own."  
"Okay, so...that's why I heard the Gallade talking earlier? To be honest, I wasn't thinking about it too much until now."

"I understand. You were too busy saving my life!" She gave a small smile.  
"And you were too busy saving mine. A life for a life, I guess."  
"You guess right. Now to finish what we started..." She said in an even more seductive voice.  
"Can I please just go to sleep? I don't want to..." I said, trying to fake being tired for the sake of not having to go through Gallade's temper tantrum again.  
"But why? Did you not enjoy our last encounter?" She let out a small giggle.  
"It's not that, it's just that, ya know, that Gallade had a huge fit about it last time, and-"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the first thing that came to mind was, 'Are you fucking kidding me? Again?!' The Gallade came bursting in, to Gardevoir right behind him. He walked over to Raylee, then grabbed her around the waist and looked at me.

"So you survived? You're more persistent that I thought." He turned to the two Gardevoir.

"Do what you want with him... But let him live, let him bear the humiliation of his resistance to me. "

He walked out of the door with Raylee kicking and screaming, while the two Gardevoir approached me.

The taller, more slender one came forward. "I'm Jesse, and this is Anne. You're in for one hell of a ride today."

'Great,' I thought, 'more horny Gardevoir.'

I could feel two presences inside of my head, and it was giving me a really bad headache. I tried forcing them out of my head, which gave me almost unbearable pain but I did it.

"Aw..." Anne said. "But your thoughts were so fun to go through. You're so innocent!"

"If you won't let us in your head..." Jesse said, "I guess we'll have to hold you!"

Before I could react, I was held down by an unbelievably powerful psychic force. It was stronger than Raylee's. I struggled but there was no escape for me as they held me steadfast to the bed.

"Now let the fun begin!" Jesse yelled, rubbing her hands together.

Anne immediately ran over and began to mount my face, pulling her natural dress up and putting her pussy to my face, desperately trying to get my to eat her out, but I kept my tongue in my mouth. She said and held up her hand, psychically pulling my tongue out and making my lick her insides.

Meanwhile, Jesse was slowly pulling down my pants, to reveal my flaccid cock. I don't know what they expected but they weren't really turning me on. She just shrugged and began to lick my cock, giving me small amounts of pleasure, until I became semi-erect and she began to suck my dick, giving me even more pleasure.

I thought I was going to have to finish this, but it occurred to me what had happened last time: Raylee had loosened her psychic grip on me and I was moving freely. Maybe if I did the same here, I could get out. It would take time though...

All of a sudden, Anne grabbed my hair and pulled my head upwards towards her pussy, I knew what was happening. She clenched up, and then released her fluids all over my face and neck. This was the first part of my plan. I continued licking at her, hoping that was what she wanted me to do, because otherwise, I was screwed. Literally.

She didn't seem to notice though, so I assumed I was doing well. Jesse seemed occupied, and the psychic grip in me had loosened quite a but, almost enough to move. But one wrong move, and my plan failed. I had to get out of here before Raylee got hurt.

Suddenly, I clenched up. Jesse had done an exceptionally good job on my dick, and it was my turn to release. She pulled my cock out of her mouth and I sprayed my seed all over her face. Satisfied, she stepped back and waited for Anne to finish.

I continued to work on Anne and soon, she released a second time, sliding off of my face, satisfied as well. She and Jesse both faced away from me, giving me the perfect (and probably only) chance to get out.

I slowly sat up, and as quietly as I could, I slammed their heads together as hard as I could, Anne fainting instantly and Jesse fainting as I threw her head against the wall. I grabbed my pants from the floor and slid them on as fast as I could. I ran to the lobby and saw at least six bodies lying on the ground. I saw a phone lying on the ground, I picked it up and immediately dialed 911. I told them that there were two extremely horny Gardevoir and to bring some dark types. I hung up the phone and went to run out the door. As soon as I reached the door, I stopped.

"Fuck!" I yelled knowing what was happening.

"Well you're great at guessing what's going to happen to you. But after that stunt you pulled back there, I don't think you get any rewards. Just some punishment." She took my clothes off, everything, and lit them on fire with pyrokinesis.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, realizing I was now bare in a public building.

Jesse dropped me in front of a chair next to a dead guy with a long leather coat. I noticed an L shape in his pocket. I reached in and found a small pistol. This guy chose the wrong day to rob a bank, but it's good luck on my part.

"Hey, Jesse." I said, getting a plan.

"Yes, slave?" She responded in a snottish tone.

That pissed me off, but I tried to ignore it. "Anne came on me twice, did you know?"

Anne looked at me in a pissed look, while Jesse turned to chew her out. "I thought we agreed that-"

I took this chance to grab the gun. I decided to shoot Jesse first because she would act faster. I shot her in the side of the head, then took aim at Anne.

"Thank you for killing that bitch. She was-wait, no! She fell to the floor as my first shot missed. While she was curled up, I shot Jesses body a few more times as to make sure she didn't get up. I took aim at Anne one more time, but I looked in her pleading eyes, and she didn't look all that evil.

She took the chance to fling the gun out of my hand and across the room, while also pinning me to the wall. She walked up to me, and sat in front of me. She looked at me in a sad look and said, "I didn't want to do this. They forced me to. I was born in that wretched place, and I never want to go back."

"Wait, slow down. Who is 'they'? And where is the place your talking about?"

"'They' is the people like Scythe that make the people like Jesse how they are. As for where I was born...I will show you. She stood and put her hand to my head. Instantly a vision of abandoned building with Gardevoir and Kirlia roaming inside filled my head. She removed her head and the vision faded. She dropped me down from the wall and levitated the gun back over to my hand.

"I...just wanted you to understand before you...killed me."

I stared at the gun in my hand, and I thought...and thought...and decided. I raised the gun...

 **Cliffhanger! So what do you think he's gonna do? I love this! I plan on writing more fanfictions as soon as I finish this one, so any ideas are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I must say that I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated for about 2 months. I had a lot going in with school starting and all the drama that came with it. But I'm back! And I feel that this is going to be a good chapter. Now that I have my writing etiquette back, I'm all set. But you don't want to hear me ramble on about my crappy teenage life. It's the story you're waiting for! So here it is, Chapter 6!**

I carefully aimed to gun...took a deep breath...and shot the Spinarak hanging from the ceiling preparing a Bug Bite. I let the gun drop to the floor as I collapsed from exhaustion.

"And here I was thinking you were psychic..." I said, with a small breath of relief.

She let out a small giggle. She closed her eyes and a pink aura started to glow around her. As she did, the little pieces of my clothing bonded back together. Just in time too, because I could hear the police sirens coming.

"Oh, _now_ they decide to come help me," I said sarcastically," Just my luck too,"

I slipped in my clothes and finished pulling my shirt down over my dampened chest as the police walked around the corner with Growlithe sniffing around. One seemed particularly interested on sniffing me. I thought another 'incident' was about to happen. But it decided to walk away.

As I stood up off the ground and stretched, Officer Jenny saw me out of the corner of her eye and immediately shot at me, seeing the gun on the floor. I went to jump out of the way, but I wouldn't have been fast enough. Instead, Anne closed her eyes once more and stopped the bullet about three inches from my waist as I fell face-first to the floor.

Anne dropped the bullet and levitated me up to my feet. Since I slid on my left side, my arm had split back open from the Gallade wound. I grunted as I watched my blood slide down my arm once more. My vision became blurry again because of blood loss, and the searing pain was almost unbearable. Then, once again, Anne came to my rescue. She knelt down and surrounded herself yet again in a pink aura, and I watched as she used Recover to close my wound.

"Dang, I'm gonna have to save _you_ someday if you keep this up! If it weren't for you, I'd either be dead or lost somewhere, looking for Raylee!" I said, looking at the Pokémon with its head downwards.

"What's wrong? You saved me. Several times." I said, hoping to get her spirits up.

'Just because I did something in return doesn't mean what I did in the first place was okay,' she said telepathically in a soft, frail voice that sounded like it could shatter within itself at any moment. I put two fingers in her chin and lifted it up.

"Hey," I said sympathetically. "Don't be so gloomy, okay? It was no big deal. Besides..." I grabbed her hand and lifted her from her knees. "I have a friend to find,"

 **By the way, I will be accepting OCs for a portion of this story.!Think of it as my gift for completely forgetting about my wonderful, yet few, amount of people who ACTUALLY like my writing. Just give me the major details, and I will try to fit in as many as I can, which may or may not be many. I promise that I will read all of them. Every last one. But don't take it personally if your character doesn't get put in. Until next time, friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I enjoy this, getting praise for the things I was never good at. But fortunately for you, I made a good story! (Somehow) I'd like to thank my reviewers, and all reviews have been read. No OC requests yet, but we'll get through. I am doing random shoutouts too. Completely random. I may put it at the end of the chapter if I remember to. But first, I think it's time to get this chapter started!**

She smiled at me, the room seeming to get the slightest bit brighter. She took back her elegant pose and giggled. She looked me in the eye and telepathically pronounced in a regal tone that echoed in my mind.

'Well then, let's go find her, shall we?

"Indeed we shall. Lead the way."

She walked us across the city and into a thick forest. It was like a rainforest, the trees had such thick foliage that there was barely any sunlight. The Bug-types scattered as we walked through the brush. All of a sudden I felt a strong breeze, coming from behind. I turned my head and saw a swarm of 23 Beedrill, all 89 stingers at the ready. I took off running, but after around 50 feet I realized Anne hadn't budged.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get out of there!" I screamed, but she remained, so she either hadn't heard or was completely ignoring me. I had a bad feeling it was the second reason. Her fist caught on fire as she quickly slammed it into one of the Beedrill and sent it flying about thirty yards away. I gawked as she took them out one by one, punch after punch. And then, six of the remaining Beedrill flew around to her back and stung her all at once, making her scream in pain and collapse. I ran back, releasing Feraligatyr as I ran as he released a Hydro Pump the washed most of the remaining Beedrill about twenty yards away.

I ran up to Anne, who was already poisoned badly and crippled. I grabbed the last remaining Beedrill and repeatedly slammed it into a tree, not caring about the aching that was going to come to my fist later. I threw my bag off of my shoulder and dug through the mess. I had some Potions in there somewhere, but I didn't know if I had Antidotes. That was the problem. Without an Antidote, the Potions wouldn't do anything except fend off the pain for an extra five minutes. And it was at least two miles in either direction before a Pokemon center. So I did the obvious. I ran.

I retreated Feraligatyr and picked Anne up. Then took of running. Naturally I ran the way we came. I ran as fast as I could, and everytime I wanted to stop, I ran faster. I was at the point of collapsing from exhaustion and throwing up a few times by the time I got to the Pokemon center. I burst through the glass double doors, leaving a crack in one of them from my shoulder. I fell almost immediately, hearing a crack as my jaw hit the ground and losing consciousness immediately.

I awoke to a meditating Anne, floating a few centimeters above the chair that was under her. I sat up groggily and wiped the last bit of sleep from my eyes . I finally realized what I was seeing and jumped up in surprise.

"Are you alright? Did the Pokemon Center heal you okay? Did the-"

My incessant worries were cut short by a telepathic message of:

'Yes. I am quite alright. My strength feels renewed, and to think this came from the humans the males so much dispise.'

She gave a small twirl if her dress followed by a small giggle. Although it was good that she was okay, the thing was that we were back where we started. It would take us hours, maybe even days in my exhaustion, to get there. Which made me worry what they've done to Raylee. I shivered and dismissed the thought.

"When do you think we can head back out? Anytime soon?"

'Yes. We must go to save your friend. You ready?'

"Yep. I'm ready to go save Raylee. You?"

I got no response, just a march forward. We walked about to the point where we were attacked by Beedrill, and Raylee stopped. She got a surprised look on her face and then vanished. She disappeared right into thin air. I sighed, and wIted. And I waited for 15 minutes. I was about to walk on and try to find the place, but as I turned I heard Anne reappear.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned about her disappearance.

'As you humans tend to say, "none of your buisiness."' She said in a playful tone.

We laughed for a bit, then we forged ahead. About two hours into the forest, we came to a small abandoned factory building. But after a bit of squinting, I realized that there was a mirage up to make it look abandoned. But it was streaming with Kirlia, and a few Gardevior. Not to mention what they were doing with the Kirlia...but that's besides the point. We had to go in and save Raylee.

"You ready?" I asked, already knowing what the answer was.

'I am, but are you?' She asked while playfully poking at my abdomen, rather low too.

"Yep. Let's do this." I ran forward to the doors and rammed into them as hard as I could, hoping to make a dramatic entrance. Instead I yelped like a dog as my bad shoulder hit the door. My arm was filled with searing pain, and Anne began to laugh, snort even.

"You laugh at misery?!" I yelled, pissed off that she was laughing at the pain in my arm.

'No,' She snorted. 'Look at the sign.'

I looked up at the sign and it read 'Pull'. So much for a dramatic entrance, not to mention I hurt my arm. But I had to save Raylee. Funny how quickly you bond to a Pokémon, right? But at that point we had to go. Who knew what they were doig to Raylee right now. I heard a huge scream, almost like a banshee, and then I heard Raylee scream. I quickly grabbed the doors and opened them. (By pulling this time). I ran down the pitch black hallway, following my friends screams for help.

 **So, I remembered, and this is my system for the random call outs. I will look at the number of reviews, and have someone pick one of those numbers. So I tell them to pick a number between one and however many, and whatever they pick is who gets called. Fair? I thought so. But I will be taking mine out. It's no fun if I know I'm being called out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I plan on updating continuously, but last time I said that, I forgot. But I'm doing my best. Short term memory sucks. I'm liking how the story is going so far, and I have a few later steps in mind... MWAHAHA! Secrecy! But anyways, I think this chapter is going to turn out rather well. Feel free to PM me OCs or suggestions, or just review. I'd love to hear them. But anyways! The story continues!**

I awoke in a chair, strapped down with ropes and...spiderwebs? I heard a screech come from the corner, and cursed to myself. Three Spinarak sat in the corner, guarding over me, staring with unblinking eyes. My mind became clear, and I gasped and turned my head. Anne not Raylee were anywhere to be found, and I struggled moving the chair back and forth, eventually knocking it down. One of the Spinarak rolled its eyes, then walked over and began to pick it up. As it was lifting up the chair, I slammed my leg into its abdomen. I don't know what I expected, but it dropped the chair and I fell straight to the ground. I saw a bit if blood trickling from my forehead, creating a small stream extending to the Spinarak still screeching in pain. Another Spinarak ran out of the door, probably to get help, probably for the Spinarak that more than likely had a partially broken exoskeleton.

I was ready to pass out when I heard someone walk in the door. I could barely lift my head, but I managed I see feet. That was all I needed, because it wasn't Raylee or Anne, so I spun on the chair on the ground and kicked the appendage. It didn't seem to do anything, but when I pulled back for another strike, I felt a sharp pain in my leg, and realized that the intruder had stepped down on my leg, hard. I heard slight crunching, probably my bones, and then the intruder kicked me right in the groin. I felt the chair slide backwards from the force. I gasped, and tears formed in my eyes. I stood up as best as I boul being strapped against a chair, and then jumped backwards against the wall. I heard the chair crack. I slammed backwards as hard as I could, and the chair collapsed. I stepped out of the ropes, and lifted my head. I looked up and saw...him. The Gallade with the scar. I growled at him, with a stream of blood coming from my forehead, a bloodied lip, and an aching groin, I stood up as far as I could. I yelled and ran at him, intending to ram him into a wall. He dodged and I hit my head directly on the cold, hard stone.

"Your attacks are slow," he said," You move to clumsily to even catch a child. Tell me, is this your normal reaction to saving a few sluts from a daily routine?"

I screamed in anger, and I lunged at him. He sighed quickly and brought out one of his blades. I gasped, and looked down into my abdomen, seeing that his blade had impaled me right in the stomach. He retracted his blade, and I fell to the ground. I began coughing up blood, whil simultaneously having it come from my lip, my forehead and the huge gash in my abdomen where his elbow blade had protruded.

"You...little...bitch..." I said in parted breaths." How could... Someone... Do this to... All of these innocent... Creatures..."

"You say they're innocent, but both of your 'friends' are sluts who just want you dick."

I stood up, as best as I could while being dizzy from blood loss and still losing blood. I wiped my lip and said:

" I don't know who you think you are, by NOBODY insults my friends."

"Ah, but look!" He said. He tapped the wall twice and a small television hanging from the corner turned on. Inside was Anne, with a small picture of me in front of her, while she was masturbating. She moaned in pleasure, and I was about to slap myself.

"Is an insult an insult..." He asked," If the insult is true?"

I searched my head for a reasonable explanation, but collapsed, my limbs were becoming weak from blood loss. I collapsed.

"That's your cue," he laughed," Time to die. Nobody shall interfere."

He extended his blade and pressed it against my throat. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. All of a sudden, a huge explosion echoed through the building. I was hit with a gust of wind as the door blew off of its hinges and flew directly over my head. I crawled towards the door, trying to escape. Again my leg was stomped on, bones crunching even more, as the Gallade looked at me with a bloody lip.

"YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE!" He screamed. He extended both of his blades, raising his arms. He thrust downwards, but a screeching sound, almost like metal on metal, formed above me, and the Gallade's foot lifted from my leg. I rolled over, and saw the Gallade smash into the stone wall. I looked back and saw another Gallade, battle stance, standing over me.

"I'm Slade. Can you stand?" He asked, in a militaristic tone.

"No," I gasped, the wound in my stomach losing blood like crazy. He whistled, and a Gardevior came in. She ran over to me and covered herself in a blue aura, immediately healing my wound by levitating the blood back into it. She then began moving on to the other ones. She healed my legs, I could feel my legs being mended on the inside, my bones reforming. I sighed as I felt my pain disappear. Slade pushed his foot against the ground, then forcefully jumped towards the Gallade, who had managed to wedge himself out of the crater in the world.

Their blades clashed, both anticipating what the other would do, sweating with effort, both giving their all.

"Get out of here!" Slade yelled while forcing his blade forward. The Gardvior immediately turned and ran, and I too ran down the hallway. We took sharp turns, almost hitting walls at some points. We eventually made it to the door, and I almost fainted. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of Gallade outside battle ready, blades extended.

"Damn it!" I yelled, punching the side of the building,"All of this way for NOTHING?!"

"Not exactly," The Gardevior said with a smirk. She released a blue aura once again, and we vanished into thin air, teleporting somewhere that was (hopefully) safe.

 **And that's the chapter folks! I think it turned out rather well, really. Feel free to give feedback, OC requests as suggestions as PMs or reviews. Or don't. That's fine too.**


End file.
